


Правильный подход к клиенту

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Джесси давно понял, что все клиенты разные. Кто-то предпочитает, чтобы его не трогали лишний раз, кто-то наоборот приходит, чтобы поговорить, кто-то вообще не обращает на мастера внимания. Но к какой категории относился Нагасе, понять было сложно.





	Правильный подход к клиенту

Джесси поправил в прическе клиента последние пряди и посмотрел в зеркало на дело своих рук. Судя по довольному взгляду, который он поймал в отражении, полученным результатом был доволен не он один. Джесси облегченно выдохнул. Этому парню, Нагасе, угодить было не так-то легко: тот был крайне педантичным во всем, что касалось прически.

Он приходил к ним в салон раз в три недели. Не две, не раз в месяц — именно три, и Джесси ни за что бы не признался, что на самом деле считал. Изначально его стриг Канеучи-кун, как старший мастер, но на третий раз ко всеобщему удивлению (и досаде Канеучи) Нагасе попросил сменить ему мастера. Джесси мог поклясться, что видел, как напрягся Кикучи и как шевелились губы Мацушимы в беззвучном "только бы не меня": тот еще совсем недавно был стажером, и казалось вполне ожидаемым, что придирчивый клиент его пугает. Но вот чего Джесси не ожидал, так это того, что Нагасе в качестве нового мастера выберет его собственную кандидатуру.

— Могу узнать, почему именно я? — он все же уступил своему любопытству, решив, что в этом вопросе нет ничего страшного.

— Просто я видел, как вы работаете, — непринужденно пожал плечами Нагасе, усаживаясь в кресло. — На самом деле я не люблю менять салон и мастера, так что...

Джесси кивнул, закончив смешивать краску. Он тоже надеялся, что они смогут найти общий язык.

***  
Джесси давно понял, что все клиенты разные. Кто-то предпочитает, чтобы его не трогали лишний раз, кто-то наоборот приходит, чтобы поговорить, кто-то вообще не обращает на мастера внимания. Но к какой категории относился Нагасе, понять было сложно. Тот не имел ничего против, когда к нему обращались, и мог поддержать любой разговор, но ни разу не был его инициатором. Но Джесси нравилось, когда он какой-нибудь глупой шуткой мог вызвать чужую улыбку или смех. Это казалось каким-то особенным достижением — заинтересовать такого человека как Нагасе. Ну и, конечно, сделать так, чтобы тот остался доволен стрижкой и цветом волос.

Джесси никогда не позволял себе нарушать рабочий этикет, но именно с этим парнем хотелось вести себя проще. Потрепать по волосам (естественно, не только что уложенным), обратиться по имени (которое он так и не знал). Или сделать комплимент. Интересно, как бы Нагасе отреагировал? Улыбнулся, смутился? Он всегда выглядел таким уверенным в себе, что Джесси очень хотелось увидеть и другую его сторону. А она у него была, в этом он не сомневался и немного завидовал тем, кто имел право ее видеть.

Как раз в этот момент Нагасе пошевелился, вырывая его из размышлений, и доставал из кармана телефон, жестом попросив выключить фен.

— Дай-чан? Привет. Уже на вокзале? Мне тебя встретить? — он улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на часы. — Хорошо, тогда жду в нашем обычном месте.

Джесси смотрел на счастливую улыбку в отражении и думал, что эта Дай-чан, наверное, очень хорошая, раз делает Нагасе таким счастливым всего лишь одним фактом своего существования. Тот как-то даже неуловимо изменился во время разговора, позволяя заглянуть под привычную маску.

"Так вот какой он настоящий. Наверное, таким его и знают близкие", — невольно промелькнуло в голове.

— Готово, — Джесси заставил себя вернуться с небес на землю и сбрызнул напоследок прическу лаком. — Думаю, вашей девушке понравится.

Он искренне старался улыбаться под непонимающим взглядом Нагасе, пока наконец лицо того не прояснилось.

— Если вы имеете в виду мой разговор... — Нагасе рассмеялся, и Джесси пришлось занять себя раскладыванием расчесок и ножниц по местам, чтобы так откровенно не пялиться на чужую улыбку.

— У меня нет девушки. Дай-чан, Дайго — это парень.

Нагасе встал с кресла и подошел ближе к зеркалу, поправляя волосы.

Джесси прикусил язык, понимая, что любой комментарий в данной ситуации будет слишком бестактным, и смутился еще больше, когда Нагасе в зеркале поймал его взгляд.

— И нет, парня у меня тоже нет. Во всяком случае, пока.

Он отвернулся, чтобы достать кошелек, но Джесси мог поклясться, что заметил, как его уши предательски заалели.

Он проводил клиента до двери и подавил довольную улыбку. Что ж... возможно, через три недели они смогут решить этот вопрос.


End file.
